I Won't Lie
by Nutbush-City-Limits-Bitch
Summary: She's been through hell, on and off the battlefield, but nothing is worse than coming home from war to find the one person that swore that they'd always be there nowhere to be found. After everything they've been through and all that's happened between th
1. Chapter 1

Santana grabbed her things and made her way out of the plane, leading a few of her comrades into the crowded area where everyone always welcomed back their soldiers. The Latina searched the sea of faces for one person, but they were no one in sight, which was unusual because they planned to meet there a few months back when she was finally a loud home.

"So this is New York, huh… well I'll be damned" Puck said as he grabbed his friend and pulled her into a hug "You joined the army when you had all of this, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Santana rolled her eyes "It's not as great as it looks, Puckerman, and besides this is only the airport; you haven't seen anything yet"

"Well let's get out of here and explore then!" Sam all but yelled "Wait… where's your friend? Wasn't she supposed to meet you here?"

"Yeah, well I was wrong, come on let's go, I don't want to have to deal with the traffic of everyone when they decide to leave" Santana said as she readjusted the strap of her bag and made her way through the groups of families and friends towards the exit, Puck and Sam right behind her.

"It's New York, S; it's always crowded, right?"

"Yes, but after soldiers come home its worse because people line the streets, block everything and it's just something I don't want to have to go through today" Santana said as she headed towards a black charger that was parked a few feet away.

"Um, I don't think that's a cab, Lopez" Puck mumbled quietly.

"Obviously, dumbass… this is my baby, had her for ten years and not a scratch" Santana said as she knocked on the tented glass.

Before Santana could even make her way to her trunk, someone jumped out of the driver's side of the car and tackled the Latina to the ground, leaving the boys standing their awkwardly as they watched the two friends reunite.

"Alright, Q, I've missed you too, now please get the fuck off of me" Santana whined as she tried to push the blonde girl off of her.

"I haven't seen you in five years and you barely wrote me! I think I can be all over you if I want to!" Quinn said; the excitement clear in her voice.

"Oh, that didn't sound gay at all or anything and if Berry comes knocking on my door at three in the morning again because of this I will personally kill you, Fabray" Santana said as she finally got up off of the ground "Where is she anyways?"

"Home… she's making a huge dinner for you, everyone's gonna be there, Mike and Tina even cut their vacation short to come and see you" Quinn said as she took her friend's bags and threw them in the trunk.

"They didn't have to do that, ya know… I mean they do live in the same apartment building as I do, so that's just pointless, they could have seen me when they got back" Santana said as she motioned for Puck and Sam to join them.

"You've brought company?" Quinn asked, noticing the two boys for the first time.

"Yeah, they're coming to live with me… Sam is the blonde one with the trouty mouth and Puckerman is the one who will try to get in your pants every chance he gets even though you're gay" Santana said as she took their bags and put them in the trunk with her things.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you guys… I'm glad San had people to look out for her while she was gone" Quinn said as she handed the Latina her keys.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much" Santana said, as she climbed into the driver's seat, with Quinn in the passenger seat and the boys in the back "Technically I've saved their asses twice as much than they've saved mine"

"That is so not true and you know it, Lopez" Puck said, rolling his eyes.

"Guys, let's not start with the who saved who bull shit, the last time this happened you guys beat the crap out of each other and almost got sent home for being stupid" Sam said.

"There will be no fighting in my car or I will kill someone, I don't fuck with my most prized possession" Santana said as she pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards her welcome home party or well whatever it was.

"Then don't act so badass" Puck said "That's what almost got you killed once"

"No, that was because you fucked up and gave me the wrong coordinates, sending me into an open firing range by myself!" Santana said "So don't even blame that one on me"

"Sweet baby Jesus, were gonna die" Sam mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair "I've always said you two were gonna be the death of me"

"Shut up, Evans and stop acting like a baby, you know we're always like this" Puck said as he put the blonde soldier in a head lock "You've had to put up with worse bull shit then the two of us"

"No, no I haven't… you two have almost gotten us killed because you two can't stop fighting for more than five minutes" Sam said as he punched the ex-football player in the gut to set himself free.

"You have wonderful friends, S, I'm sure everyone will love them" Quinn said sarcastically "Just make sure to tell them that if they break anything at the house if they happen to try and kill each other, they have to pay for the damage"

Santana couldn't help but laugh "They really aren't as bad once you get to know them, I mean they do have manners… well at least I hope they do"

"Rachel is gonna freak when she sees you, you know that right?"

Santana nodded "Yeah, I know… Q?"

Quinn looked at the Latina "Hmm?"

"Why didn't she come?" Santana asked quietly, trying to cover the sadness in her voice "She promised we'd meet at the airport"

"I, um, I honestly don't know, S, we haven't really talked to her in a while" Quinn said just as quietly "The last time I talked to her was around Christmas"

"Is she still with Stubbles?" Santana asked, already knowing the answer.

Quinn nodded.

"That explains why the letters stopped and why she never answered my phone calls" Santana said as she turned onto the street towards Quinn and Rachel's.

"They still live here, ya know, but after Artie's surgery failed, it's like they both changed and… I don't know, it's just hard because we were all so close before he came along"

"Before I left, she promised that she'd meet me at the airport when I got back, no matter what; she's never lied to me before, ever, she's never broken a promise before… I don't know what hurts more, though…" Santana mumbled.

"She misses you like crazy, I just know it" Quinn said "and she never stopped blaming herself for you leaving"

"I left on my own, I had to do it for myself, she knows that… but I thought after all these years, she'd understand, but I guess not; I'll always be her second choice"

* * *

Santana pulled into her friend's driveway and couldn't help but laugh at the handmade banner that was covering the front of the house from top to bottom "Berry always outdoes herself, doesn't she?"

"I told her that she didn't need to make the damn thing that huge but she insisted since we haven't seen you in forever" Quinn said, rolling her eyes at the thought of her girlfriend as she got out of the car.

"I'm kind of scared to get out of the car" Sam whispered "Your friend seems a little… much"

"She's not that bad" Santana said as she locked the doors "but I think that maybe we should just stay in the car for a little while longer"

"Awh, is Lopez scared to see her friends?" Puck asked.

"No, Puckerman, but I'm really not in the mood to be attacked again… not by so many people"

Sam laughed "Hey, at least you have friends and family to come home to; Puck and I are just losers who have nothing"

"I am not a Loser, Sammy" Puck said, crossing his arms "I do not play video games during my free time and hide away from the world, like you"

"Yes, you do; every day you would find time to play Halo with your buddies" Santana said as she rested her head against the window.

"Whatever, you two are just jealous because I'm a boss" Puck said, cockily.

Santana was about to say something in return but jumped when someone knocked on her window; the Latina looked up to see Rachel Berry standing outside with her arms crossed and an unhappy look on her face "Can I help you?"

"We haven't seen you in five years and you are hiding from us, even after all that we've done for you today… that's rude!" Rachel said.

"Thank you very much for all that you've done, but I'm still not getting out of the vehicle" Santana said stubbornly "Q should've known that from the beginning"

"Santana Marie Lopez, if you do not get out of the car right now, I swear to all that is Holy that I will key the fuck out of your car" Quinn said, pulling out her own set of keys"

"Fuckin' touch my car, Fabray and I'll tell Rachel about that summer in Toronto" Santana threatened.

"You wouldn't" Quinn hissed.

"Touch my baby and I will; try me" Santana said as she unlocked the car and stepped out of the car, glaring at Quinn.

Rachel glanced at her girlfriend "Is there something you would like to tell me, sweetheart?"

Quinn shook her head "Santana has no clue what she's talking about"

"No one ever uses my full name unless they are mad at me or has something to hide and I happen to know the truth" Santana smirked as she pulled Rachel into a hug "I've missed you and your crazy self, hobbit"

"Well I've missed you too, S; but you will have to tell me about that summer before you leave" Rachel said "Unless you want Quinn moving in with you"

"Oh, God bless America" Quinn mumbled before walking into the house.

"Come on, everyone is waiting for you" Rachel said, heading towards the door.

"Guys, get out of the car!" Santana yelled to the boys who were fighting over video games "We don't have all day"

Puck sighed along with Sam and waited another minute before opening the door and stepping out, with the blonde soldier right behind him "Bossy much?"

"Go fuck yourself" Santana said as she flipped off her comrade and led them into the house "I brought some friends, I hope you don't mind"

"Oh, no, that's fine, you know we love having people over" Rachel said "More audience for the show later"

"We're not doing karaoke again, Rach, sorry but never again" Santana said "Last time was a nightmare"

"You used to love to sing all of the time; we were all in Glee Club for crying out loud!" Rachel said "Just because you're in the army now, doesn't mean you can't have fun!"

"In a way, yes it does" Santana said as she headed into the kitchen where everyone was.

"Welcome home, Santana!" Everyone yelled; including her parents who were helping Kurt put the finishing touches on the cake.

Santana laughed "Thanks guys, but you guys really didn't have to do all of this"

"Mija, this has been the longest you've been gone, of course we had to do this" Mr. Lopez said as he made his way over to his daughter and pulled her into a hug "We're so glad you are home, baby girl"

"Yeah, well it's still just a little too much" Santana said as she began to move around the room, hugging every single person who had been waiting hours for her arrival.

"Just be grateful! People would kill have this kind of welcome home party" Puck said as he lightly pushed the Latina.

"Oh, yeah; guys I'd like you two meet Puckerman… the annoying one and Sam, the one with the trouty mouth, they'll be living with me for God knows how long" Santana said with a laugh.

"Must you always introduce me as the one with the trouty mouth? I think it's kind of rude" Sam said, frowning.

"Yes, I do, because that way no one can get the two of you confused" Santana said "Besides, those lips of yours are hard to miss, so if I wouldn't introduce you like that someone would eventually come up with a nickname"

"No they wouldn't because people aren't as rude as you, Lopez" Puck said, defending his friend.

"Fuck you, at least it's better than being a douchebag" Santana said, glaring at Puck.

"Alright, alright, guys let's try to kill each other on your first day back… let's all just have a seat and have an amazing dinner that Rachel and Tina have put together for us" Mr. Lopez said as he sat down at the table.

Santana sighed and gave in, sitting next to Mike who was busy playing with his three year old son Jack, to pay attention to her "You are seriously the weirdest father on the face of the planet"

"Huh, what?" Mike asked, looking at the Latina "Sorry, I didn't hear you"

"Just never mind… but thank you guys for coming back early from your vacation, even though you didn't have to; it means a lot" Santana said, sincerely.

"Lopez has gone soft" Puck mumbled.

"Oh, it was nothing, Jack couldn't wait to meet his favorite superhero" Tina said with a laugh "We've told him some of the stories about you and every night before he goes to bed we have to tell him one about you"

Santana couldn't help but smile "Awh, that makes me feel special"

"You are special, sweetheart" Mrs. Lopez said.

"Yeah, maybe you could even come over one night and tell him a brand new story, in person for once" Mike said "He'd love that"

Jack looked up at the Latina and nodded "I would… you're awesome!"

"Thank you, but I think you're the cool one" Santana said as she pulled Jack away from Mike and into her own lap "I'll tell you my favorite story one night, okay?"

Jack nodded "I'd like that, Tana"

"Alright, everyone, dig in!" Rachel said as she sat down next to Quinn "and please, please eat as much as you can… we have more than enough"

"I'm sure Puck and Sam can handle all of that" Santana said as she took a sip of her beer.

"Says the one who eats more than the two of us combined every time and never gains any weight" Sam said.

"It just turns into muscle; don't hate" Santana laughed as she punched her friend "You wish you looked as hot as me"

"Still the same Santana, I see" Blaine laughed as he intertwined his hand with Kurt "We've missed you around here"

"I wish I could say the same about you guys, but then I'd be lying"

"If I remember correctly you called me like three months ago bawling your eyes out because you wanted to come home" Mr. Lopez smirked "So don't even try an lie"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, father" Santana said, taking a bite of her food "Oh, God, Tina I have missed your mac n' cheese so much; who the hell am I kidding I've missed actual food! After years of shit, this is all I've really wanted to come home to"

"Should we take that as an insult or a compliment?" Kurt whispered to Blaine.

Blaine shrugged "I don't know, just don't say anything"

"I can still hear the both of you" Santana said, eyeing the couple "It's not an insult, though, so don't take any offense to it or anything… but that bow tie is hideous and I thought I'd never have to see you wear something like that again, but apparently you are still stuck in the 40's"

"Well… she's back" Quinn said sarcastically "At least you've got a new record on the insults, a total thirty minutes in the room with all of us without saying some shit"

"Yeah, I try" Santana said "but I couldn't not say anything about how his pants are STILL too short for him… come on Kurt, how in the hell do you handle him, you're such a fashion freak"

"I think it's cute" Kurt said "They make him look younger"

"Righttt" Santana laughed "Whatever you say"

"So, S; how was Afghanistan?" Mike asked, once he finished swallowing his food "You must of got stuff done if you were over there so long"

"You know how I do… but no, it was okay… it was hot, very hot, especially with all of this on" Santana said, pointing to her uniform "It's supposed to keep the heat to a minimum, but well, they lied to us. Oh, and don't even get me started on how many times I almost got killed; I lost count after forty-five"

Mrs. Lopez sighed "That's not something to joke about"

"I got out alive and I don't have to go back for a while…"

"Wait, you're gonna have to go back?" Quinn asked, turning to look at her friend "I thought you were going to be done after this?"

"It depends on the war and everything. Since it's my second tour overseas they won't send me back unless they absolutely need me or I volunteer again… but you never know anymore. The three of us could be shipped back a month from now, because technical our services don't end until the end of the year" Santana said.

"It's highly unlikely though, because they just sent in a new group last week for us to train… they'll be there for the next two years and if they do okay, then there is nothing for us to worry about" Sam said "We just have to find jobs in the meantime"

"See, so there's nothing to worry about" Santana said "I'm sure you guys knew it could happen"

"Well yes, but we thought they gave you a while to yourselves" Mr. Lopez said.

Santana nodded "Oh, they do… but it just depends; like an entire station could be blown to pieces and kill an entire group of soldiers and we'd be on the next plane back, if they chose us, anyways"

"We'll enjoy our time together than, just in case you ever have to leave again… even though we hope you don't" Rachel said, lifting her wine glass "To Santana, our soldier"

Santana rolled her eyes "Berry, your gay is showing"

"You know you've missed me, so please, don't even act like you haven't" Rachel said "Just let me be nice to you for once"

"I guess I kind of like this special treatment…" Santana began "Making you guys do everything for me with no questions asked, yeah, I could get used to this"

"Don't flatter yourself, Lopez" Puck mumbled.

"Fall off a cliff, asshole" Santana spat back, before looking at her friend "Seriously guys, thank you, even if you guys went a little out of the way"

"Anything for you, sweetie" Mrs. Lopez said as she clinked glasses with everyone "You've been fighting for this country since you turned eighteen, I think it's time we repay you, even if it's just your family and friends"

* * *

"Then Sam like, screams as loud as he possible can and throws his entire body over the bomb like a dumbass, thinking that that is gonna keep it from exploding… turns out, it was just a test" Santana said with a laugh as she patted her friend on the back "I'm not gonna lie, if it had been real and we would have lost you, I would have been upset"

Sam rolled his eyes "That's good to know; thanks for your concern"

"Oh, you're welcome buddy… but seriously, I wanna know what in the hell was going through your mind when you decide that sacrificing yourself would have saved the rest of us?"

"I don't even know man, I think it was like the heat or something, but hey, the impact wouldn't have been that bad, ya know, not on you guys anyways" Sam shrugged.

"Lopez, you can't say anything about being stupid when it comes to life or death situations. Remember when Karofsky got shot and you just wouldn't leave him alone even though you were in the line of fire and he was already dying… you even pointed your gun at me when I tried to pull you away, almost causing me to get killed myself!" Puck said "I don't know why you do stuff like that especially when you know there is nothing you can do"

"Like I've told you a million times, I wouldn't want to be in his position and have no one by my side while I was fighting for my life… it doesn't seem right" Santana said truthfully "I would do the same for anyone in our platoon"

"That's good to know; always knew you had a heart someone in there" Puck said, poking at the Latina's chest "Oh, there it, I can feel it beating… hmm, that's surprising"

"Go to hell, Puckerman" Santana said, pushing his hand away "You would do the exact same thing and you know it"

"I never said I wouldn't; thank you very much"

"So, did this Karofsky guy live?" Mike asked.

Santana shook her head "No, he didn't; he bled out before he even made it to our camp site… sad thing was; he was heading home the next week to meet his baby girl for the first time… God I would have hated to be the one to deliver the news to his partner"

"His Partner?" Quinn asked.

Puck nodded "He was gay… it was horrible, to say the least"

"I don't know how anyone could go through that; you never know when your loved one is coming home or if they are coming home. They miss out on so many thing and I bet the nights when you're by yourself are the worst" Rachel mumbled "We were so worried about you while you were over there… sometimes we'd get letters every week then they would just stop; it was off and on so much we just… it was too much; that's why we all stuck together, ya know?"

"Yeah, she's right" Quinn mumbled.

"Well, not everyone stuck together, obviously" Santana said "but it's whatever"

Tina sighed "San, I'm sure something came up, maybe Trevor got sick or…"

Santana glanced at her friend "Trevor? Who's Trevor?"

Everyone slowly looked at each other, eyes wide and worried "Um, no one… just their dog?"

"Quinn don't lie to me, I know she would never get a dog… what the hell is going on and what don't I know?" Santana asked, waiting for an answer.

"Well… she, uh… they had a baby, S… almost four years ago" Quinn said quietly "We thought that you knew"

"Obviously, I didn't… why didn't anyone tell me?" Santana asked, standing up.

"It never came up" Mrs. Lopez said "You guys were so close, we though she told you…"

"Oh, well this is just great… some great friends I have" Santana said harshly "Great thing to come home to"

"Mija, we know how much she means to you and what all you guys have been through… but you knew this was bound to happen sometime, right?" Mr. Lopez asked.

"That's beside the point, it's the fact that she never even thought to bring it up, and neither did any of you" The Latina said.

"Calm down, S, you're making this bigger than it already it" Mercedes began.

"Fuck this, I'm going home" Santana said as she grabbed her keys off of the coffee table "Thank you for the dinner and the party guys, it was wonderful"

Puck stood up along with Sam "Yeah, um, thank you guys… we hope to see you around"

"Sweetheart, you don't have to leave… why don't you stay a little longer?" Mr. Lopez asked.

"Because I don't want to be here anymore, I'd like to go home and go to sleep, because I'm tired and miss my apartment" Santana said as she headed to the door "I'll see you guys later"

"Santana…"

"Don't, I'll call you guys later" The Latina said before leaving the house with Puck and Sam right behind her, more confused than ever about what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana stormed into her apartment, throwing her keys onto the coffee table before stopping and turning around to face her comrades "Down the hall on the left is two guest rooms, you guys can decide which room you want; I'm going to take a shower and head out"

"Lopez, what was that back there?" Puck asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"Nothing… It was nothing" Santana sighed as she sat down next to her friend.

Sam, who was already in the kitchen looking for food turned and looked at the Latina "No, that was something… I haven't seen you this… pissed in ever… even after that one time Mitchell almost blew us up"

"It's a long story, it doesn't even matter" Santana said.

"Who's Brittany?" Puck asked.

"Um, I, uh… can we please just not talk about this? I'm already upset enough, I just wanna get ready and get drunk, is there something wrong with that?" Santana asked bitterly as she stood up.

Sam shook his head "No… but can we join?"

Santana shrugged "Sure, why not… I don't really care, just be ready in an hour"

"I hate to be _that_ guy, but you have absolutely no food" Sam said as he came into the living room "While you're getting ready Puck and I can make a run to the store"

"Okay, first off, I've been gone for five years, why the hell would there be any food in here? Second, I'm doing that tomorrow, but you do have to give me fifty each and a list of what you want"

"We'll go with you, we need to know where to go anyways" Sam said.

"Alright, whatever, but honestly it's not that hard to find anything, there's just a bunch of bars, restaurants and stuff, that's about it… and one grocery store every like five miles" Santana said as she threw a piece of paper on the coffee table "This'll give you something to do while I'm in the shower"

"Can I join?" Puck asked with a wink.

Santana rolled her eyes "I'm not in a very good mood, but even if I was it would still be a no"

"One night with me, that's all and you'll be straight, I just know it"

Santana laughed sarcastically "Yeah, cause it totally works like that, Puckerman"

"I've had more lesbian chicks in my bed than you" Puck smirked.

"I believe you, but I'm not a man-whore like you, so I'm perfectly okay with that" Santana said "Honestly I don't know how you lasted so many years without pussy, it still amazes me"

"Let's just say I had a very good right hand man" Puck said with a smile "Still not the same, but ya know, take what I can get"

Santana's face scrunched up in disgust "That's so gross"

"Oh, come on, you had to like dick once in your life" Puck said.

"Nope, never, I only pretended to, it was awful every single time… I just, too much, I'm going to take a shower now, don't break anything while I'm not around, okay?"

"We'll try not to" Sam said as he began setting up the Latina's x-box "This thing looks like it's never been touched"

"That's because it hasn't, I bought it like three weeks before I left… all of my games are on the bottom shelf" Santana said before heading into her room, shutting the door behind her.

The Latina walked over to her closest and grabbed her favorite outfit from high school before heading into the bathroom, only to stop what she was doing when she heard her phone go off for the thirtieth time since she left her coming home party.

Santana grabbed her phone off of her dresser and looked to see that it was Quinn; the brunette was going to ignore the call but knew that if she didn't her blonde best friend would end up coming over and she didn't want that. Santana sighed and answered the phone "What?"

"_Well hello to you to, asshole"_ Quinn said sarcastically.

"I don't want to talk to you" Santana spat angrily.

Quinn laughed into the phone "_Stop being so dramatic"_

"Are you serious? I just got home from fighting for this country and you want to say I'm dramatic because the love of my life lied to me for years. Yeah, you're a great best friend" Santana said.

_"She lied to you, we didn't" _Quinn sighed _"We thought she told you… she told us she told you; why would she have lied about that?"_

"Oh, I don't know… all I know is none of you even seemed to want to bring it to my attention that I might come home to something completely different… even if she did tell me about it and you guys knew, wouldn't at least one of you brought it up?"

_"We knew it was a sore subject for you, we didn't want to make things worse" _Quinn said, trying to defend herself.

"The point is, she told me she loved, she told me she loved me more than she ever loved _him _but apparently that was just a lie. You guys wonder why I've always been such a bitch, every single time I open up to anyone; I'm always hurt in the end" Santana said "Look, I'd totally love to stay and chat but I've got better things to do"

_"Drinking is not going to solve all of your problems"_

"For the moment it will, why the fuck should you care?" Santana asked.

_"You're my best friend, I worry about you… have you even tried to call her, text her, anything?"_

"Hell no… She lied to me, what part of that do you not understand? If she wants to talk to me, she knows where to find me… this time, I'm not trying, if she wants me, she's going to have to fight for me… but I highly doubt that will happen, so I'm going to go look for a damn job tomorrow and try to move on with my life, okay? I've lived five years without her, what's a couple more?" Santana asked.

_"Are you doing anything tonight?"_

"I just told you I had plans" Santana hissed.

Quinn rolled her eyes _"Drinking until you pass out does not count, Santana"_

"Whatever… and yes I've got plans, Puck, Sam and I are going to _Ever After _to get a few drinks and hang out" Santana said as she turned the water on for her shower.

_"Rach and I will meet you there at seven" _Quinn said.

"What if I don't want you there?"

_"It'd a free country, besides; I still want to hang out with my best friend, considering she ran out before we actually got to talk"_ Quinn said.

"Fine, whatever, I'll see you there, just let me go already" Santana sighed.

_"Bye Satan" _Quinn said before hanging up the phone.

"Son of a bitch" Santana mumbled to herself before throwing her cell on the counter and jumping into the shower to get ready for the night.

* * *

"Fuck my life" Santana spat as she ran into the wall exiting her room; she quickly rubbed her arm and headed into the living room to find her two comrades killing zombies on the television "Well, I'm glad to see you two have made something of yourselves"

"Go to hell, Lopez" Puck said, glancing at her quickly before turning back to the game "I'm not gonna lie, you clean up pretty good"

"Thanks, asshole… you guys, well Sam, doesn't look so bad either" Santana said as she sat in between them.

"Thanks you" Sam said as he gave her a pat on the back "Puckerman refused to change; he said girls that know he's in the army will give it up easier"

"You are such a gentlemen" Santana said sarcastically "Now if you two are done doing whatever the hell you are doing, can we please go? I'd like to get shitfaced tonight"

"You're probably a light weight, but what the hell, let's go" Puck said as he turned the game off and stood up.

Santana laughed "You haven't seen anything yet, actually"

"Oh, is that a challenge?" Sam asked as he stood up also, pulling the Latina with him.

Puck nodded and headed towards the door "I think it is"

Santana began walking down the steps; once she reached the bottom she waited for the two boy before heading down the street towards her favorite bar "Ten drinks… if I'm not shitfaced by then you owe me a hundred dollars"

"You're so on" Puck said as she caught up to her "Sammy here can keep count… so, um, why are we walking? We could pick up girls better in your car"

Santana shrugged "I don't care, besides the club is only ten minutes away; I've missed the city, so I'd rather walk. Get over it"

"I'll get the first round" Sam said, joining in on the conversation.

"I'm fine with that" Santana said "We just got paid, so I won't feel bad"

"Like you would even if we were broke" Sam laughed.

"Yeah, you're probably right" Santana agreed as she came to a stop in front of a building "Here we are, guys"

"_Ever After_? What the hell is this place? Like a lesbian club or something? It sounds so… gay" Puck mumbled.

"Actually, it's the most popular bar in the city; the best drinks, best music… tons of hot girls, I promise" Santana said, showing the bouncer her I.D. and stepping inside.

Puck followed after the Latina "Oh, well I'm fine with that"

"Of course you are" Santana said as she headed towards a round table in the corner of the club and sat down, sliding to the middle.

"I'll be back" Sam said before heading towards the bar to get the first round of drinks.

"This place is actually pretty nice; I admit the name needs a change, but other than that, it seems awesome… never thought it'd be your scene though" Puck admitted.

Santana shrugged "Q and I used to come here all the time when we were having girl problems… we had fake I.D's but no one really checked them because we were hot"

"Yeah, the bouncer wouldn't stop looking at your ass as you walked away" Puck laughed "He was so obvious"

"Who was?" Sam asked as he slid into the seat and gave his comrades their drinks.

"The bouncer… he has a thing for Lopez here" Puck said "Poor guy, doesn't know that he'll never ever have a chance"

"Like you… with every girl" Santana said.

"Shut up" Puck said "You don't know what you're talking about"

"Yeah, I do… we've been here ten minutes and not one girl has even looked your way… Sam on the other hand, now that's a different story"

"Girls were checking me out?" Sam asked, truly surprised.

Santana nodded "You are pretty hot; the only problem you have is those lips… they could serious like swallow a baby's head"

"You're lucky I love you" Sam said as he threw back his drink "Doesn't matter though, I'm not really looking for a relationship right now, just trying to get myself back into the real world first; find a job, maybe go back to school, I don't know, but girls are the last thing on my mind right now"

"Have you ever even had your dick sucked?" Puck asked.

Sam couldn't help but laugh as he nodded "Yeah, I have, once… this girl, Hanna and I had been going out for three years and before I left we had sex… the next day she told me she couldn't handle being in a relationship with someone who was going to be gone for so long, so that was that; we ended it right then and there"

"You were fine with that?" Santana asked.

Sam shook his head "Hell no. She was my first everything… I had trouble making friends and she was always there for me. God, when my dad lost his job and we went bankrupt on our house she wouldn't even let us stay in a hotel so she begged her parents to let my entire family live with them… it was hard to say goodbye but I honestly couldn't blame her; what kind of person would I be if I asked her to wait for me and I might not even come back?"

"Do you miss her still?" Santana asked.

"Everyday… but she's happy, I know it, and that's all that I could ever ask for. I'm not going to mope around and wish things were different, because I don't. I'm fine the way I am" Sam said with a smile "When the time comes I'll find the right person"

"You sure you aren't gay?" Puck asked.

"No, I'm not, I just treat girls with respect, there's nothing wrong with that"

"Honestly, I'm not that bad" Puck said "You have to admit it, I've just had a lot of one night stand's in my past but if there was ever a girl I really liked, I wouldn't just throw it away, I'd give her the world"

"Awh, Puck has a soft side" Santana laughed.

"Shut up… I never used to be like this, not until my senior year" Puck said "I, uh, I knocked this girl up, her name was Lauren, we dated for three years and one day, I fucked up and forgot to wear a condom, obviously… she broke up with me like two weeks later, said she didn't love me anymore; turns out I got her pregnant and she hated me for it… she kept the baby but told everyone I raped her; I had to switch schools and everything until she finally admitted she lied because she felt bad about what happened"

"That's awful" Rachel said as she sat down next to the boy.

"Uh, when the hell did you guys get here?" Santana asked, pushing Quinn away from her.

"Like five minutes ago, but we didn't want to interrupt so we just stayed where we were" Quinn said, turning to Puck "You know, not all girls are like that"

"Eh, what the hell, it's over with. After all the court cases and shit, I finally had enough so I signed up for the army and took the next bus out to South Carolina for training" Puck said "I want to go back to Arizona, just to meet my daughter, but I can't…"

"Why not? She's your kid, you should have rights to" Rachel said.

"I've been gone for five years and I'm not the best person to be associated with, she's probably better off where's she's at" Puck said "Anyways; since we seem to be talking about our high school sweethearts and shit… what's with this Brittany chick, Lopez?"

"I don't want to talk about it" Santana said as she downed her drink "I don't even wanna remember who she is… so, can somebody go get more drinks"

"We just opened up to you and you're not gonna let us know anything about this girl that broke your heart?" Puck asked "That's not right"

"I didn't ask to know about your past; I'm glad you guys trust me and stuff, but there's some stuff I just refuse to talk about… Brittany being one of them" Santana said.

"I'll get the next round too, I guess" Sam said as he excused himself once again and headed back to the bar.

"I really don't think you should drink so much tonight, S" Quinn said.

"I don't care what you think, honestly… I've had a hell of a five years and I'm going to do whatever the hell I want, besides Puck and I have a bet going on" Santana said.

Rachel turned to look at the ex-football player "Just a warning, she gets very emotional when she's drunk, if she ends up crying in your room in the middle of the night, just call one of us and we'll be right over… our numbers are in her phone obviously"

"I do not get upset" Santana said, crossing her arms.

"Yes, you do… every single time, it's really weird, but cute at the same time cause you cry over the most random of things" Quinn said with a laugh "There was this one time she started bawling over a dead squirrel in the road and it went on for hours"

"You called me pissed the next morning" Rachel said "I had no clue what to say or do to make you feel better… but I couldn't help but laugh"

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about" Santana said.

"Yeah, well considering you've been in such a bitchy mood today, it should be so much more worse tonight when you're all alone" Quinn smirked "At least I won't have to be around to handle it"

"I'll watch out for her, don't worry" Sam said as he sat the tray of drinks on the table.

"Thank you for caring, Evans, I might actually keep you around while the others get pushed off a cliff" Santana said "They do like to lie a lot"

"Santana, I do understand that you are extremely upset, but you do have to…"

The Latina shook her head "Not tonight, just let it go, please, I just want one night where I forget she even exists"

"Alright, I'm sorry, I won't bring her up anymore" Rachel said "But if you…"

"Stop it, Berry, I mean it, I'm not in the mood; I don't know how many times I have to say that" Santana said, taking the shorter brunette's drink out of her hand and taking a sip of it "Because of that, you just lost your drink and earned me another one"

"Here babe, you can have mine" Quinn said, pushing her glass towards her girlfriend.

"Thank you, Quinn" Rachel said, glaring at Santana.

"You two are disgusting, I seriously can't believe you two haven't gotten married yet, it's been what, six years?"

Quinn shrugged "Rach is still going along with her plan, engaged by twenty nine, married by thirty… in the meantime I just get to be the secret girlfriend to her employer who thinks I'm just an obsessed fan… did you know I've had security called on me four times in the past month?"

"My manager told me that since it's so early in my career, my sexuality shouldn't come up"

Santana rolled her eyes "That's just some lame ass excuse because you're too ashamed here to claim Q as your girl… I wouldn't hide her, Berry, no matter how much she loves you, she can't wait forever, trust me, I've learned the hard way"

"I don't have a choice" Rachel said, turning to Quinn "You know that right?"

"Yeah, Rach, I know that, don't worry about" The blonde said turning to Santana "So, um, what kind of jobs are you gonna look at tomorrow?"

"I might join the police academy, but I'm leaning towards being an EMT, I have the training that I would need, so it would be easy to get into" Santana said "But I'm not too sure because I could be called back to serve at any moment"

"Oh… what about you guys?" Quinn asked, looking at Puck and Sam, who were fighting over who was getting the next round of drinks "Hello?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Sam asked, looking up "I didn't mean to ignore you"

"You're seriously so sweet" Rachel said.

"Thank you… but um, I don't know, I think I want to be an EMT too, it's always been on my mind… besides San and I can be partners or something" Sam said with a smile.

"I'm just gonna be a firefighter, it's been a dream since I was a little tike" Puck laughed "Besides the heat, it seems pretty cool, ya know, to get to save lives and stuff everyday"

"You sounded like a three year old on a sugar rush just now" Santana said, standing up "I'll be back, I'm going to get the next round, try not to miss me while I'm gone"

* * *

"Santana, I think you've had enough" Quinn said, taking the Latina's empty glass from her hands and putting it on the table "You've had four beers, like ten shots and… God know how many mixed drinks…"

"I… I don't care, shh left me, she left… me… she p… promise she'd wait… but… but she didn't… shh lied" Santana whimpered "Is not fair, cause I, I really loved… love her"

"I know sweetie, but drinking isn't going to solve anything" Rachel said.

"I… ugh, I don't want to… to leave… without her anymore… she… was, she was everything" Santana cried.

"Come on, S, let's get you home" Quinn said as she stood up and pulled the Latina to her feet "Guys, can you help me, please?"

"Yeah, sure" Puck said as he got out of his seat and wrapped his arms around his friend's waist to keep her from falling "I totally owe you some money tomorrow, but hopefully you won't remember"

"I… I remember every…" Santana looked down "I… I feel… so… so alone"

"Let's just get you home and sober you up a little, okay?" Sam said as he headed towards the exit, looking back every few seconds to check on his comrade.

"Damn, you weren't kidding" Puck said over his shoulder to the blonde who was following close behind with her girlfriend "She's a wreck"

"It'll be worse once she's home, just try to get her to eat something as soon as you get there or else she'll get sick or cry even more" Quinn said "Do you guys need us to come with you?"

"No, no, we've got it under control, hell, what's the worst that could happen? Besides, we have to learn how to handle her when she's like this" Puck said.

"Just promise us that you'll call if anything happens?" Rachel asked.

"We promise, don't worry, we'll stay up all night with her if we have to" Sam said as he quickly pulled out his wallet and handed the shorter brunette a piece of paper "It's my cell if you just wanna call and check up on her, just in case she doesn't answer her phone later"

"Thank you, so much, Sam, it was night hanging with you guys, I hope to see you two soon" Rachel said "But I'm afraid we have to get going, I have an early show in the morning"

"Please be careful with her and don't mention Brittany" Quinn whispered to Sam so Santana couldn't hear them "It'll make her even worse and keep her out of her room, there's a lot of pictures of them together and it's just… I know you guys are probably confused but she'll tell you eventually"

"I think I can put two and two together" Sam laughed "Don't worry, I'll watch out for her; it's the least I could do for the amount of times she's saved my ass"

"You're kind of like the brother she never had" Quinn said "I can already tell"

"Eh, she's kind of like the sister I never had" Sam said "Puck too, we won't let anything happen to her, ever"

"That's good to hear, I'll probably call you guys in like an hour or so, hope to see you soon, bye Puckerman, Santana, be good" Quinn said before heading over to her girlfriend who was already in the car.

"Wh… why does everyone ke… keep leaving me?" Santana cried "Am… Am I that horrible of a person"

"No, you're not, it's just a little late… or well earlier and Quinn and Rachel had to go home, you didn't do anything wrong" Sam said "You've still got Puck and I"

"Yeah, fun for us" Puck mumbled.

"You're an asshole" Sam said with a laugh "Be nice, just once"

"She's a dumbass for getting shitfaced, she needs to learn from her own actions" Puck said "I'll only take of her this once, next time she's by herself"

"The amount of times she's saved your ass?" Sam rolled his eyes "No need to be a douche because you didn't get laid tonight"

"I'm just not into the whole crying over the one you can never have crap, it puts a damper on my mood" Puck said "I love Lopez, I really do, but I thought she was stronger than this"

"You… I hope… You get ran over… by a giant tiger… tomorrow… I'm gonna kick your ass" Santana said, flicking the taller boy on the arm.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Oh, I don't know, being a jerk" Sam said, as he headed up the stairs to their apartment "I won't be surprised if you get kicked out before the end of the week"

"Like that'll ever happen, you guys will miss me too much" Puck said as he unlocked the door and headed inside "Just drop her in her room and throw the covers over her, she'll be out by the time you turn the light off"

"You're an angry drunk, aren't you?"

"Yeah, kind of… sorry if I'm being an ass" Puck said as he sat in an empty chair "I can't help it"

"At least you feel bad about it, that's something" Sam said as he led the Latina to sit down on the couch "I'm going to get you something to… damn it, we don't have any food"

"Just order a pizza or something, it's New York, they'll deliver at this time of night" Puck said, throwing Sam the phonebook "Supreme, please"

"You're unbelievable" Sam laughed as he began flipping through the pages to try and find the closest pizza place "Santana, what's good around here?"

"I, um, I don't think she cares" Puck said, pointing at a passed out Latina "Just go with Pizza Hut or Papa Johns"

"Hell no, this is like the best place to get pizza, I want my first time eating pizza since forever to be amazing… not… boring" Sam said as he found a place he seemed to like "This place is circled so it must be good; it's only like five minutes away anyways"

"You sounded like you were explaining how you wanted your first time having sex to be" Puck laughed "But okay, whatever you say, I'll eat anything"

Puck began to push against Santana's shoulder "Lopez, wake up, if you don't you're gonna regret it in the morning"

"Fuck. You" Santana mumbled "Leave… me… be"

"I can't do that, now sit up and drink this" Puck said, handing her a glass of water "It'll help sober you up"

"I don't really care" Santana slurred as she stood up "I'm… I'm going to room, tell me when the pizza's… here or whatever"

"Quinn said you aren't supposed to…"

"I don't fuckin' give a shit" Santana spat, before stumbling down the hall and to her room. The Latina threw herself on her bed and pulled the covers over her head clumsily as she flipped open her phone and began going through her contacts.

Santana was still a little drunk, but because of her twenty minute nap and drinking something other than alcohol, she wasn't as emotional, but she still felt the need to get out what she was feeling, what she needed to say and that's why she called the one person who was the cause of all her pain. Brittany.


	3. Chapter 3

**Um, hi guys, please don't hate me. I lost inspiration for this story and I apologize for not keeping you updated but I'm back now, I promise... Well kinda sorta cause I have basketball season and games BUTTTTTT I'll still work my ass off to update a lot. Anyways, well the most important thing is to enjoy reading this but I'd also like some reviews to see if I should continue this story... This chapter absolutely sucks in my opinion but it's basically a filer, cause shit is about to go down... ALRIGHT! Go team Go... read the story. Bye!**

* * *

"Holy shit, my head" Santana mumbled as she opened her eyes and looked around the room "What the hell happened last night?"

"Which part, the one where you were dancing on tables or started crying?" Puck asked, walking into the room "I thought I heard you moving around in here"

"Did I really dance on a table last night?" Santana asked, pushing herself up into a sitting position "I never do that"

"No, no you didn't, but you did cry… a lot" Puck said, rolling his eyes "And all this time I thought you were a badass"

Santana sighed "I'm sorry, I don't know why I get like that"

Puck couldn't help but smile and give his friend the two pills in his hands and a glass of water "You weren't as bad as we thought you were going to be, you came in here and passed the fuck out before the pizza even got here"

"Well shit" Santana said, standing up "Where's Sammy boy?"

"Morning jog… apparently we're supposed to keep in shape or something when we're home" Puck said, heading to the door "I'm going to go check out the station, see if I'll like it, ya know… oh, you've got like a shit ton of messages on the home phone, some three-seven-four number"

Santana's eyes grew wide "Are you sure?"

Puck nodded "Woke me up around six this morning, tried to cut the damn thing off but it just made this weird ass noise and pissed me off even more so I gave up"

"I, uh, I'm sorry about that" Santana said, grabbing her phone and flipping through her recent calls "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, god fuckin' dammit"

"Lopez, what's wrong?" Puck asked, walking back over to his friend.

"My dumbass of a self made a drunken call last night to Brittany and she's on her way over here" Santana said, beginning to pace her room "Fuck… why didn't you guys take my phone away? Quinn should've told you to… ugh! I have to leave before she gets here"

"Wait, is this the chick that was supposed to meet you at the airport yesterday and never showed up then you found out she had a kid and flipped shit?" Puck asked, scratching the back of his head "I'm confused… why would you want to leave if you've been wanting to see her since before we got here?"

"Thing are different now, Puckerman" Santana said "We're not as close I thought we were"

"So? You've been talking about this Brittany girl ever since I met you and now that she's coming over you're leaving?" Puck asked "That just doesn't make sense"

"She's the reason I joined the army, okay?" Santana snapped, stopping in her tracks to face the boy "I told her I was in love with her and she didn't say she loved me back… how the hell was I supposed to stay in the same town as her, go to the same college, be around her every day when she was dating a guy she didn't even love? It was too much so instead of doing something stupid like offing myself, I joined the army and thought maybe, just maybe, the pain would go away and if it didn't I'd die protecting this country and never have to see her again"

"San…"

"No" Santana said, cutting him off "I lived in a town where I would have been beaten if I even said I looked at a girl. Falling in love with one was a definite no and God, I tried to fight it, I really did but her eyes and her smile and her laugh, oh her laugh… she was the only person who actually took the time to get to know me. I wasn't just some bitch; to her I was her everything… or I thought I was"

"You're gonna have to face her eventually" Puck mumbled, not knowing what else to say.

"Not if I can help it; I've learned to except that I've lost my best friend… we have nothing left but the past to remember each other by. She has a life now and so do I; I don't need to show up and screw things up again" Santana said, running a hand through her hair.

"Do you want me to go to the station later?" Puck asked, leaning against the wall "I'm here if you need to vent or whatever"

"No, no, go ahead, I'm just going to get ready and go get food for the place" Santana said "I'm fine, really, go do your thing"

"I'd say call me if you need anything, but I have to get a phone first… I'll be home in like a few hours, you sure you're gonna be okay by yourself?" Puck asked.

Santana nodded "Go. I just want to be alone, clear my head"

"Okay, okay, have fun!" Puck said, before turning and heading out of the room "See you tonight"

* * *

Santana walked out of the bathroom, dressed in boxers and a tank top, ready for absolutely nothing. Her plans of going to the grocery store any time soon flew out the window; the texts and calls from Brittany were getting worse so she eventually shut her phone off and gave up on getting anything done. If the blonde ended up showing up on her door step, she could always act like she wasn't home, _right_?

The Latina fell onto the couch, stomach first and pulled a pillow over her head, although she was far from tired she wouldn't mind taking another nap, especially if it meant ignoring life at the moment. Puckerman had been gone for the past hour along with Sam and she was starting to get bored, more so anxious but that's beside the point.

"It's official, I've been back a day and I have no life and probably never will" Santana mumbled to herself. She could always call Quinn and Rachel but she knew that they were both working and wouldn't be off for a few more hours.

Santana went to grab the remote to the television when there was a knock at the door; the brunette froze up and looked around her apartment, honestly not knowing what to do.

"Lopez, it's me, I don't have a key remember?" Sam said through the door "Please let me in"

Santana breathed a sigh of relief and got off the couch, walking to the door and opening it "Thank God it's you"

"Um, who else would it be?" Sam asked, stepping into the apartment.

"Nothing, no one… how was your run?" Santana asked, changing the subject.

"Amazing, I love it here; found the perfect route too" Sam said, pulling his shirt over his head "I'd love to stay and chat but I smell absolutely terrible and I'm kind of hungry… did you go to the store yet?"

Santana shook her head "No, I haven't… this hangover is kicking my ass… Pizza okay for tonight, I promise I'll go first thing in the morning"

"That sounds perfect" Sam said, heading towards the bathroom "Just yell for me when it's here"

"Thanks for letting me know what kind you want" Santana said while going to grab the phone "Guess you'll just have to deal with whatever I get"

Santana began to dial the number to the pizza place but stopped and went over to the fridge, opening it to see that it was empty "Seriously, you guys ate all of the pizza? Jesus…"

"SANTANA, YOU'RE OUT OF BODY WASH… I DON'T WANT TO SMELL LIKE A DAMN FLOWER… I AM A MAN" Sam yelled from the bathroom "WHAT THE HELL IS CORAL REEF ANYWAYS? DOES THAT SHIT EVEN SMELL LIKE ANYTHING? DOES WATER EVEN HAVE A SMELL?"

"SHUT UP AND SUCK IT UP FOR ONE DAY! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAVE ANYONE TO IMPRESS GUPPY LIPS!" Santana yelled back.

"UGH, FINE, YOU SO OWE ME THOUGH!" Sam groaned "This sucks"

"I heard that, trouty!" Santana called after him "Be respectful of what my momma gave me or else I'll kick your ass out"

Sam walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen with a towel wrapped around his waist "Shut up… did you order the pizza yet?"

"Um, no, because some dumbass distracted me and I would really like to know how you and Puckerman ate an entire pizza"

"Honestly, too drunk to remember… hurry up and order it"

Santana went to dial the number again but was cut off once more by another knock "Damn it, here" She said, handing Sam the phone while heading to the door "Just get whatever you want"

"Okay, thanks" Sam said, looking down at the phone book.

Santana, who was too caught up in talking to Sam had totally forgotten about Brittany threatening to come over so she opened the door without thinking twice and instantly regretted it when she was met with the blue eyes that made up most of her nightmares.

"_San_" Brittany cried, tears filling her eyes as she pulled the shorter girl into her "I've missed you so much, I'm sorry I wasn't there yesterday to pick you up, I had a doctor's appointment"

The Latina pulled away from the hug and took three giant steps back to look at the girl she had been waiting to see for the past five years. Nothing much had changed, she still had the most beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair, and she still had the body of a goddess… besides the small baby bump… wait, baby bump? Oh, _fuck_. "Brittany"

"You're here. You're really here" Brittany said, looking Santana up and down "Can I come in?"

"I'd rather you not" Santana mumbled.

Brittany looked down and frowned "Please"

"That shit doesn't work on me anymore, Brittany" Santana said, glaring at the girl she was in love with "You should know that"

"I, uh, can I please explain?" The blonde asked "There's only so much someone can put in a letter…"

"Yeah, tell me about it" Santana said, moving to the side "Come in, but make it quick I don't have all day"

Brittany; even though she was clearly hurt by the Latina's words nodded and turned to look out into the hallway "Trevor, come here please"

Santana stopped breathing, she literally stopped breathing; Brittany really brought her son with her. Really? "Maybe we should talk some other time?"

"No, I can't, I have classes the rest of the week and Artie… uh, never mind"

Santana rolled her eyes "He's your husband, don't act like you can't say his name around me… Oh sweet Jesus"

A little boy, about three years old with blonde hair and blue eyes came into sight and hid in between Brittany's legs, staring up at Santana "Trevor say hi to your Aunt Tana"

"Hi" Trevor said nervously "My mommy tells me stories about you all the time"

"I wish I could say the same about you, kid" Santana said, swallowing the lump in her throat and glancing back up at Brittany "I really think we should have this conversation another time"

"Please don't push me away again, San, I just got you back and I want to start over" Brittany said "_Please_"

"You can't have everything you want, believe me, I would know"

"It's been five years, San, we've both changed"

"Well, unfortunately my feelings for you haven't, so I think we should go ahead and get this out in the open, I'm no good for you anymore, not even as a friend" Santana said, bitterness clear in her voice "You have Artie, and you have a family, if I get involved again that will only cause problems, it's best if we just act like I never existed"

"I can't just do that, you're my best friend"

"You could've damn well fooled me" Santana spat "Real cool bringing the kid here, by the way, just another slap in the face of what I'll never have"

"Uh, the pizza should be here soon" Sam said, walking up to the girls "I'm going to wait outside"

"Hi, can you take him with you" Brittany said, pointing at her son "Just for a minute"

"Sure" Sam said, kneeling in front of the boy "Hey little man, what's your name?"

"Trevor Santiago Abrams" Trevor said, sticking out his hand "What's yours?"

"Samuel Alexander Evans at your service, say you like superheroes?" Sam asked.

The little boy nodded "Yeah, I do!"

"Come on outside with me and I'll tell you about all my favorites" Sam said, holding his hand out for the boy "It'll be fun, promise"

Trevor looked at his mother for permission and once she nodded he was running out the door with Sam right on his heels.

"Santiago? How the hell did Wheels agree to that?" Santana asked.

"He… wasn't very happy… but I had to name one of my kids after you" Brittany said "It wouldn't have felt right if I didn't"

"You're just feeling guilty, just admit it"

"Look, I know I should have stopped you from leaving but I was so scared" Brittany said "I'd been wanting you to tell me you loved me for so long and when you finally did I was with Artie and I didn't believe it… I never meant for you to leave me"

"I find that really hard to believe actually" Santana said "You did nothing to stop me, nothing whatsoever…"

"I was scared" Brittany said, resting a hand on her bump "I didn't know what to do"

"Stop making up fucking excuses and just admit to me that you never loved me and just wanted to fuck with my head. All this time I thought I wasn't the one good enough for you but it turns out I was just a damn puppet to you and you wanted to see how far I would bend before I broke" Santana said, tears in her eyes "Every day, every damn day I was hoping I'd die out there, that I'd die a slow, painful death because even I knew that would feel so much better than ever having to come back home and live life around someone who didn't love me like I love you"

"I…" Brittany choked back a sob "I'm sorry"

"You'd think after so long my feelings would have changed, that I would be okay with us being friends, best friends even, but I was wrong… I really wish I never came back" Santana said, sitting down on the couch "It's not worth it anymore"

"Don't say that" Brittany said "Please don't say that"

"It's how I feel" Santana said "It's how I've always felt and for some reason I've always had hope that maybe, just maybe the reason I'm not dying like I should have so many times is because I have this wonderful girl waiting for me at home but nope she's married with two kids, _two_, isn't that great? Everything is perfect"

"It's not what you think" Brittany said "I never wanted any of this to happen"

"Right, so you just accidentally got married? Let me guess, you woke up in Vegas right? Damn, well lucky that it was with your boyfriend then someone else and the kids don't tell me, did the stork drop them off too?"

"Stop making fun of me" Brittany cried "I didn't do anything to you"

"You fucking lied to me!" Santana said, the anger clear in her voice "You promised, you fucking promised that when I came back you'd be waiting for me and yeah that's a little selfish but I left because of _you_, so I thought I might finally have a chance"

"Can I please talk?" Brittany asked quietly.

"Oh, yeah, go ahead" Santana said sarcastically "That's what you're here for right? To try and make everything the way it was once before"

"You expected me to wait for you for five years; five years, even though I didn't know if you'd be coming back to me or not? I cried myself to sleep for nights on end while I was in college and on the nights I was with Artie, it'd be even worse because I would only be thinking about you and if you were okay and then the next thing I know I have a positive pregnancy test and I'm trapped and don't know what to do with my life" Brittany said "It was stupid of me and I've regretted it every day since but… I… I'm just sorry"

"Is that supposed to be some fucked up way of making me feel better? Any sane person would tell you that you're a fucked up person and need to be hospitalized, Brittany… So, what you're telling me is that you loved me, right? So much so that you stayed with Artie because you didn't know if I'd end up dead or alive in five years… yet you still fucked him, you still stayed with him? You even took the next step and got married and had his kids. You can't sit here and tell me that you don't love him if you're still together and you're having another baby"

"It's not what it seems" Brittany said. "I still want to be with…"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence, you don't have any right" Santana said "Stop lying to me, just this once"

"Tell me how I can make this better" Brittany pleaded.

"That's just the thing, you can't" Santana said "You've got a life of your own now and I'm no longer a part of it. Hopefully, I'll only be around for a few more months before they ship me back"

"No, you're not leaving again, are you?"

"I should have never of come home" Santana said "This isn't my home anymore"

"Don't say that" Brittany said, walking over to the Latina "I've been counting the days for you to finally be here again, you can't already be wanting to go back"

Santana once again took a step back "I really need to put 'do not resuscitate' on my file before I get shipped off again so the next time I flat line they can't do shit about it" She mumbled.

"Wait" Brittany whimpered "You… You've…"

Santana nodded "Seven times, for once in my life I felt nothing, I…"

"Okay, I get it! Just stop talking about it" Brittany said, wrapping her arms around her stomach protectively "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I could say the same to you"

"What are you talking about?" Brittany said "I told you everything going on in my life"

"Really, well shit, when? What about the marriage or the baby or the honeymoon? I would have loved the details…. Don't act like you've kept me updated because you haven't. The first and only heartfelt letter you ever sent me was on my nineteenth birthday and it wasn't even a page long. I would stay up for hours writing you page after page of everything that was going on in my life so it would feel like I was there with you and you would only send me one, maybe two lines every few weeks… eventually they even stopped coming"

"That's not true, I wrote to you every single day" Brittany said "Even the day Trevor was born, I sent you a picture and everything"

"No, you didn't" Santana said "I would have remembered because I would have walked into the line of fire right then and there, Brittany"

"Can you please stop talking about dying?" Brittany asked "I don't wanna think about that"

"Just leave" Santana said "We're talking in circles and this conversation is getting us nowhere… I don't believe you, you don't believe me, we'll never be like we used to be… go live your life and act like I _died _on that battlefield, it'll be the best for both of us"

"I can't do that!" Brittany all but yelled "What part of that do you not understand? I've been waiting for you to come home since the day you left because I can't not have you in my life. You're everything to me Santana"

"Fucking Christ" Santana sighed, slamming a hand down on the table "You've yet to give me a good enough reason for me to even try and salvage anything we once had… I don't really feel like being fucked over again"

"I'm scared every day of my life" Brittany said quietly "I've been wanting you here with me because I knew you'd protect me, you'd keep me safe… I didn't know what to do when I got pregnant and I made the biggest mistake of my life; I just…"

"Ugh, what are you talking about?" Santana groaned "I'm confused"

"I never meant to fall in love with Artie, San, you have to know that. You were ignoring me and were so far in the closest I didn't have anyone else to run to but the kid in the wheelchair that actually wanted to show me off to the school, to the world" Brittany began, tearing up again "He treated me like a princess and made sure I was always happy… He wasn't enough though, I was always wanted more, I was wanted _you_."

"Okay… and?"

"You left me, you signed up for the army and left me without even saying goodbye" Brittany said "I thought that if I stayed with Artie then I'd forget about you and not have to deal with the pain but it just got worse… After the surgery failed, after Trevor was born, everything changed. I'm not even a loud to hang out with anyone from the glee club anymore… I'm not even supposed to be here actually"

Santana stood up "Are you trying to tell me he's fucking laid a hand on you?"

Brittany's eyes grew wide "N… no, I never said that… I just… He's not the same anymore and I'm scared he's gonna hurt me; the three of us one day" Brittany said, rubbing her stomach softly "I told you all about it in my letters, but he probably ripped those up too"

"Britt…"

"I've said too much, I think I should go, it's getting late and Trevor's probably starving" Brittany said, jumping up "You're right, I don't know why I came, just ignore everything I've said, I'm hormonal and not making any sense…"

"You're not leaving, Brittany" Santana said, blocking the door "Tell me what the fuck is going on and tell me now. I don't care if that mother fucker is crippled, I'll bury his ass. If he's trapped you in a marriage, tell me and I'll get you out but no one is going to treat you like shit"

"You're the one to talk, you've been talking down to me ever since I got here" Brittany whispered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I didn't have the right to be upset" Santana said, crossing her arms "Sam can take Trevor to Child Services if you'd like him too; I'm sure he wouldn't mind, especially if he thinks the kid could be in danger"

Brittany whimpered "No! He's my baby, he's my everything, please don't take him away from me… please, nothing is going on, I promise; just let me go"

"Sam!" Santana called out "I need you to do something for me"

Brittany began sobbing as she fell to the floor, burying her face in her knees "Please don't, please, he's the only thing that's keeping me alive. I can't live without him"

"What's going on, S?" Sam asked, knocking on the door "Let me in"

"No, just take the kid down to the park or something; I'll pay you later, just do it!" Santana said while kneeling on the floor next to the blonde woman "Come here"

Brittany shook her head and cried harder "Please… I'm sorry for everything; just don't take him from me… I…"

Santana pulled Brittany into her lap and sighed, resting her head on the taller girl's shoulder "I'm the one who should be sorry, I've been a total bitch to you for no reason; I'd never take your son away from you, I just know you and I know when you're lying, I don't want him in danger though, that's not right…"

"You've had every right to be angry with me" Brittany mumbled, calming down almost instantly in Santana's arms. It was the first time since high school that she actually felt safe "I shouldn't of pushed you away, we'd be happy together… we wouldn't have lost so much time together"

"Maybe, maybe not… but I'm serious, Britt, you're not telling me something and if you don't tell me now, I'll find out" Santana said "I won't hesitate to take actions into my own hands if I find out that asshole put his hands on you"

"I'm okay, I'm really okay" Brittany said, taking a deep breathing and standing up "I have to go, San, it's getting late and I still have to go to the store"

"You're dropping the subject, just like that?" Santana asked "I… _what?_"

"I don't feel very well and my phone has gone off about a hundred times since I've gotten here, it's almost Trevor's bedtime and I have to get him something to eat" Brittany said, nervously looking around the apartment "I'll uh, bye"

Santana grabbed Brittany's wrist "Please don't go, please; if you're in danger, you shouldn't be going home… think about your baby, you're son"

Brittany shook her head "Artie's expecting dinner when he gets home, goodnight" The blonde gave Santana a kiss on the cheek and all but ran out of the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Brittany kicked the door open with her foot and stepped inside with Trevor right behind her, carrying a few groceries in his hands. Brittany waited for the little boy to walk inside before closing the front door and heading into the kitchen, putting the bags she had on the counter.

"Artie, we're home!" Brittany called down the hall.

The blonde began to unload the bags, handing a few things to her son along the way "Thanks for your help, buddy"

"You're welcome, mommy" Trevor said, putting the milk up "I like Aunt Tana, she's pretty"

"Yeah, she is" Brittany agreed with a smile "She's gonna be a big part of your life from on… well I hope so anyways"

"Who is?" Artie asked, rolling into the room.

"Uh, Santana… she got home the other day" Brittany said, not paying much attention.

"She's home?" Artie asked in disgust "I thought she would've been killed out there"

Brittany frowned "No. she's doing just fine, she's at the top of her rank actually and that's pretty good for her age… Why would you think of something like that?"

"She's a bitch…"

"Ohh, daddy said a bad word" Trevor said, pointing at his father.

"Shut up" Artie said, glaring at the boy "Get outta here"

Brittany grabbed the little boy's hand and lead him into the living room "Go play with your toys, I'll come and get you when it's time to make dinner, okay?"

Trevor nodded and ran into his room. Brittany took a deep breath and headed back into the kitchen, continuing to put the groceries away, not wanting to fight with her husband.

"Oh, so now you're going to ignore me?" Artie asked, anger clear in his voice "Real mature, Britt… I thought you finally grew up but I guess I was wrong"

"Please don't start today" Brittany said "It's been a long day"

"Why? All you did was go to the store… oh, wait, I forgot, you also went to go _fuck_ Santana, am I right?" Artie spat "You heard she was back and went running right back to her"

"No, I didn't, we just talked, I promise. Trevor was there too, I… I wanted them to finally meet" Brittany said, turning to face the man.

"I don't want my son near _her_" Artie said "I don't want you near her either! She's a pathetic little bitch who treated you like shit, she _used _you, she never, ever loved you. What part of that do you not understand? She was better off dead in the first place"

"That's not true, and we never did anything! I don't know how many times I have to tell you that" Brittany lied "I would never cheat on you"

Artie clenched his fist and rolled his eyes "Like I could ever believe the school slut could stay faithful, yeah right"

"Can we please not? I'm not in the mood to fight Artie, all this stress isn't good for me" Brittany said "Or the baby"

"I don't give a damn about either of you" He spat "That baby is a mistake, just like the first one!"

"Trevor isn't a mistake, he was never a mistake" Brittany said, tearing up. She absolutely hated when Artie would talk bad about _their _son.

"Yeah, right, because people plan to get pregnant in college" Artie laughed "The only reason I married you was because of that damn kid"

"Then why are we still together?" Brittany asked quietly.

"Because I need that promotion and I can't get it if I don't seem like the perfect family man!" Artie said "God, are you really that stupid? I don't know how many fucking times I have to tell you this"

"Please don't cuss at me" Brittany said.

Artie grabbed his wife by the wrist and threw her into the wall as hard as he could, knocking her to the ground "Don't tell me what to do! I'm sick and tired of you talking! I wish you would just fucking die already! Maybe you should go live with Santana, that's what you want right? I could keep Trevor and the new baby, _forever_ tell the court, tell the judge you were an unfit mother. Who would they believe a man who has a well-paid job and has a great income or a god damn high school dance teacher?"

"You can't do that!" Brittany cried, leaning against the refrigerator, not trying to get up.

"I can and I will, watch me… just think twice about what you're going to do from now on" Artie said 'Now fix me something to eat, I'm done with this… and sleep on the couch tonight, I don't wanna have to deal with you lying next to me"

Brittany nodded and pushed herself up off the floor "What would you like?"

"I don't give a shit… I'll be in my office and don't send the brat in this time to get me, I can't stand to look at him" Artie said, rolling off.

Brittany waited until she heard the office door shut before she completely broke down; she threw a hand over her mouth to quiet her sobs but it was no use, she was so upset she couldn't breathe right. She rested her hand against the closest ledge of a cabinet and counted in her head, trying to get her breathing right on track but it was pointless, she was having a panic attack and before she even knew what was happening, everything was black.

* * *

"… and then she just shows up like we haven't spoken in five years" Santana said to Quinn and Rachel who were sitting across from her at their kitchen table.

"You did call her though, didn't you?"

"I was shitfaced, that's the first sign to not take me seriously" Santana said "It's bullshit and you wanna know the best part? She brought her fucking kid with her"

"Wait, but that's you guys though, you never act like you haven't been apart, no matter how long it's been" Quinn said "It's how you guys work"

"We've both changed, _Lucy_, you should know that by now and shit _has_ changed, she's the one who stopped talking to me in the first place" Santana sighed "No matter how upset I am with her I can't blame her though, I… I think Artie's hurting her, threatening to take the kid away from her"

"What!" Rachel yelled.

"Why do you think that?" Quinn asked.

"Just the way she was acting" Santana shrugged "She eventually caught that she said too much and she knew I was catching on so she ran out as fast as she could… I don't have any proof though; she didn't have any noticeable bruises"

"That doesn't mean anything! It doesn't have to be physical and he's threatening to take Trevor away? That'll kill Brittany… You have to try and do something, you're the only person she'll listen to"

"That's not my place anymore, she's married and I have to take a step back and _stay _back. It's better for both of us if I don't get involved" Santana said.

"You don't know that"

"Let me rephrase that… it's better for Artie if I don't get involved because if I find out he's laid a hand on her or that kid, I don't care if he's in a wheelchair, I'll kill him and won't think twice about it" Santana said, growling "I hate him enough and that would just make me destroy him"

"Just… just try and get her to hang out with you, maybe try and find out about her home life, especially before it gets too late, _if _that's what's really going on." Rachel said "I know you're the only person she would trust enough to tell"

"It's been five years and I really don't think I want to do something like that, I'm still hurt and I'm still just as in love with her as I was back in high school. Nothing about that has changed… I'm sure Brittany doesn't even want to rekindle our friendship, she just felt bad about not talking to me and had to make it right so she didn't feel guilty forever"

"We all know that's not true"

"Do we? In high school, every time we fought or she would ditch me for one of her dates, she'd always call me crying later that night, saying she didn't want me to hate her or anything like that even though she kept doing it all the time. She knew how much she was hurting me and kept apologizing just because she didn't want to feel bad"

"Santana, I know you're angry, but Brittany's not like that. She didn't do half the things she did to hurt you, she loves you too much for that; I just think she's too nice of a person to say no to people, she _is_ too nice of a person to say no to people. Artie made her feel special, made her feel like she was worth something when we were in school and you didn't; yeah you treated her nicer than everyone else, but he was her back up plan and they fell in love. That's your fault, not hers… You haven't lost her though, she's just stuck and I'm sure she's regretted her decision ever since you guys had the talk at the lockers that one time"

"I didn't come here to talk about high school and what I should or shouldn't have done. I didn't come here for advice on Brittany and if I should or shouldn't try to get her back. I needed to vent because I'm hurt and I feel betrayed and I don't know how to handle life outside of war anymore. I'm just worried about her and I know I can't do anything about it because I mean nothing to her anymore… I really should have died out there" Santana mumbled quietly.

Before Santana even knew what was happening a hand slammed into her cheek, making a loud smacking noise throughout the now quiet house. The Latina's eyes widened in surprise as she rubbed her cheek, watching as Quinn retracted her hand "Don't you ever say something like that again, that's not even something to joke about! We were always afraid of that! Every time the phone would ring past ten, or early in the morning, every time there was a knock on the door…. You have no right to say something like that, whether you're out of harm's way or not"

"It's how I feel Quinn" Santana said, standing up "It's how I feel every damn day! I didn't sign up to die, but eventually I just wanted to, I'd throw myself into the line of fire and do something every chance I got to try to kill myself but for some reason, something always kept that from happening! The one thing I truly gave a damn about, the one person I would have done anything for, even to this day, doesn't give a shit about me and continues to hurt me without even knowing it. If this isn't hell then I don't know what is, but I'm just sick and tired of this shit! You just don't understand!"

"I don't understand? _I _don't understand!" Quinn yelled, standing up also, crossing her arms securely across her chest "We've gone through exactly the same thing, maybe in different aspects but I've thought about offing myself a few times before. I got pregnant at sixteen, had to give my kid up, watch the fucking love of my life with someone else for eight years and just stand in the background because I couldn't handle anything. I had my best friend just pack up her things and leave without even a goodbye, anything! You don't get to feel sorry for yourself, I won't let you. Just fucking stop acting like such a child and get yourself together. Brittany is Brittany, she shouldn't be controlling your life like this! It's pathetic!"

"Go to hell, Fabray, you haven't been through half the shit I've gone through" Santana spat "I'm not feeling sorry for myself, okay? You don't know what the fuck you are talking about"

"Guys, stop!" Rachel said, getting up "We shouldn't be fighting, we shouldn't be bringing things up from the past, what's done is done and we cannot change anything. Quinn, can you go get us something for dinner, I haven't gone to the store, I'd like to talk to Santana for a moment"

Quinn rolled her eyes "Really Rachel, now is the time you want food?"

"Go or you'll be on the couch for a week" Rachel said, pointing to the door "Both of you are too stubborn to have an actual conversation"

"Fine, I'll be back" Quinn mumbled, grabbing her keys and phone before glaring at Santana and walking out of the house.

"Rachel, you didn't have to kick her out, I'm not even in the mood to talk"

"Sit down" Rachel said "Please"

Santana waited a moment before sighing and sitting back down "What?"

"Don't even get an attitude with me, Santana" Rachel said "I don't know what you're going through, I really don't, but being this sad and wanting to change things isn't going to make things better. Life happens and you just have to get over it, sometimes you can change things and sometimes you just can't…. Let me ask you, do you really love Brittany? Do you see yourself spending the rest of your life with her?"

Santana looked down "I, I did… once… before she got with Artie and stopped talking to me"

"Do you still see it?" Rachel asked softly "A life with her, I mean"

Santana shook her head "No, I can't"

"Why not?" Rachel asked.

"Isn't it obvious? She's married with a kid and another one on the way. The feelings aren't even there anymore so, it's never going to happen"

"Can I be honest with you?" Rachel asked.

Santana ran a hand through her hair and nodded "Sure, I guess"

"I used to watch you back in high school. Why? I don't know; you just caught my attention. I didn't know you that great and yes I thought you were a bitch but I knew there was a reason for it. I would watch your face fall when someone else made Brittany smile or laugh, when someone would complement her or hell, even when she wouldn't sit next to you in glee and Lord, don't even get me started on duet week; that was the worst. The point is, I knew you were hurting and it didn't take me long to figure out why. You were scared and you didn't know how to handle anything, I mean come one, we were from Lima, Ohio, one of the worst places to be gay" Rachel said "Seeing you with Brittany, the way you acted around her, the way you treated her, I just knew that was the real you and you were always going to be that way with just her because she was your everything, even if you couldn't physically have her, you'd still do anything for her."

"What are you getting at, Rach?" Santana asked quietly.

"I know that you don't like to ask for help and I know you think you can do everything on your own, but that's not always healthy. Running away from your problems and throwing yourself into some war you knew absolutely nothing about was stupid and it was all for just some girl who had your heart? There was more to it than that, I know it, but I don't want to get into that… The point I'm trying to make is, you, Santana Lopez, never gives up, _ever_, even if you should, and that's what makes you special, but why start now, why give up on something you risked your life for, especially if you know you're not happy… when you know that Brittany's not happy… you said so yourself, you think she's being hurt, don't lose this chance to make things right and just brush it under the table. Try to reconnect with her, no matter how hard, earn her trust again, let her know you aren't going anywhere… start by being her friend and just take everything else step by step"

"It's not that easy, Rachel, you of all people should know that"

"I'm not saying it's going to be a walk in the park; it's probably going to be absolute hell" Rachel said "But that doesn't mean you can't try"

"She's married, I can't do that to her, to Trevor" Santana said "That shit fucks up a kid forever"

"I'm sure you'd be a better parent to him than Artie ever will be" Rachel said, getting up to get more coffee "It's totally up to you though, just, just take some time alone and think about it… about what's really worth it and what's not"

"Uh, thanks Rachel" Santana said after a moment "It really means a lot"

Rachel shrugged "It's no problem just… maybe apologize to Quinn before you leave. I know you don't want to but when you left it was really hard for her and she can't help but get upset sometimes"

"I'm sorry" Santana said, looking down "I didn't mean to fight with her"

"Like I said, it's okay" Rachel smiled "She's just being her over stubborn self, you and I both know that"

'She's right though, I was a jerk to her" Santana said "I kept forgetting that I left you guys too"

Rachel nodded softly but didn't say anything, knowing that she didn't have to. The girls sat in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company, occasionally asking about the other's day or what future plans were.

"How are your roommates?" Rachel asked "I haven't really got to hang out with them much, we've been busy"

"They're great" Santana said with a smile "Basically my brothers, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them, they mean a lot to me"

"They seem really sweet" Rachel said "Puck's a womanizer, isn't he though? I could just tell"

"He got with every girl in our platoon, well except me, of course" Santana laughed "No, but really, he's a good guy just got fucked over one too many times"

"I can see…"

Santana groaned and held up her hand, cutting Rachel off as her phone rang for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Her cell had gone off multiple times in the hour but she just ignored it, seeing as the conversation she was having been more important.

"Go ahead and answer it, I'm going to go call Quinn, I need her to pick up something for me"

Santana nodded and got up, pulling her phone out of her pocket and quickly answering the phone, not knowing the number on the caller ID "Um, hello?"

"Hi, is this Santana Lopez?" A woman asked on the other end.

"This is she" Santana said, stepping into the living room "Who is this? I've had seven missed calls from this number"

"My name is Kendall, I'm a nurse from Lima General" She said "I'm calling because you are an emergency contact for one Brittany S. Abrams"

"Uh, I am?" Santana asked quietly.

"It would seem so" Kendall said, a little too happy.

"Well, uh, why are you calling me? Is everything alright?'

"I'm not a loud to say over the phone but Brittany was brought in a little over an hour ago, she's stable and everything, she just doesn't have anyone her with her but her son, but he's not a loud into the room"

"Have you contacted her husband?" Santana asked.

"I have but I haven't gotten an answer, you were first on the list anyways, so I called you first" She said "I'd be greatly appreciated if you came down here"

"I'll be there soon" Santana said, hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Rachel asked walking into the living room "By the way, Quinn is bring home Pizza is you would like to stay for dinner"

"I can't" Santana said, grabbing her keys "I've got to go to the hospital"

"Why? What's wrong?" Rachel asked, sudden panic rising in her.

"Brittany was taken in about an hour ago, Artie isn't answering his phone and Trevor is by himself. Thank you though, for the talk and everything, I'll call you later" Santana said, heading towards the door.

"Do you need me to come with you?"

"No thank you, I don't know if she'd want anyone else there, hell I don't know if she even wants me there but I have to at least try to be there for her" Santana said "Right?"

Rachel nodded "Go… and call me later"

"I will, promise" Santana said, heading out the door.

* * *

Santana pulled into the closest parking space, before shutting her car off and heading into the emergency room doors, heading straight for the front desk, glancing at the receptionist "Hi, I'm here for Brittany Pie... Brittany Abrams"

"Oh, yes, we've been expecting you, we thought we weren't going to get a hold of anyone" The woman said with a smile, looking through her computer "The doctor should be out shortly to speak with you"

"Okay, thank you" Santana said, about to walk off "Excuse me, do you know where a little boy is? He should have come in with her"

"He's right over there, sweetheart" The older woman said, pointing to the corner of the waiting room where Santana saw Trevor reading a book.

"Thank you" Santana said before heading over to the boy, crouching down in front of him "Hey there, buddy, what are you doing by yourself?"

Trevor looked up and smiled "Tana!"

"Hiya" She smiled, looking at his book "Whatcha reading?"

"The Ugly Duckling... it's me and my mommy's favorite book" Trevor said, frowning "Is she going to be okay, Aunt Tana? I went to help her with dinner because that's what I always do but then she was on the floor, not moving and I thought she was sleeping but she wouldn't wake up. I called 911 like she told me to do if something like that ever happened. I was so scared and daddy wouldn't listen to me, he just to me to leave him alone"

Santana frowned, she never wanted to the little boy to ever see his mother in such a state "She's going to be just fine, I'm sure of it, she's just not feeling well. You did the right thing, sweetheart... do you mind if I read with you?"

"Please!" Trevor said, crawling onto her lap and handing her the book "It's just getting to the good part!"

Santana smiled and ran a hand through his blonde hair before picking up where he left off in the book, trying to distract not only him, but herself for however long. She was always so impatient, especially in hospitals because they made her really uncomfortable and she just couldn't stand all of the sadness.

"Ms. Lopez?" Someone called out, only a few moments later.

Santana looked up from the book to see a doctor, not much older than her looking around the waiting room. "That's me" She said, standing up and putting Trevor in his own seat "Uh, how is she?"

"Well... not good... not good at all" He said, glancing at his chart "She's stable but..."


End file.
